Oilfield operators perform a series of operations to obtain a producing well including drilling a borehole, inserting casing, and cementing the casing in place. These operations generally require operators to conduct multiple insertions and removals (“trips”) of the bottomhole assembly (BHA). Each additional trip requires an additional investment of time and resources.
Moreover, this sequential approach to constructing a well may face additional problems, e.g., in mature fields where formation pressure depletion causes increased challenges such as hole instability, lost circulation zones, salt creeping, and stuck pipe events. Unsurprisingly, mature fields routinely generate the highest amounts of non-productive time (NPT) during the drilling process, in many cases rendering access to the remaining reserves economically infeasible. The sequential approach may also be inadequate to the challenges created by a customer's field development plans having complex well trajectories with narrow mud windows through unstable formations.
It should be understood, however, that the specific embodiments given in the drawings and detailed description thereto do not limit the disclosure. On the contrary, they provide the foundation for one of ordinary skill to discern the alternative forms, equivalents, and modifications that are encompassed together with one or more of the given embodiments in the scope of the appended claims.